


Taako Time

by ironicallysinning (Ironicallyiron)



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Ear Kink, Gen, Mage Hand, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive Ears, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicallyiron/pseuds/ironicallysinning
Summary: Taako finally has some alone time to let off some steam.





	Taako Time

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written porn in a long time, so forgive me if im rusty !

It’s not often that Taako has some free time to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh nowadays.

Ever since he started rolling with chucklefucks one and two, he’s had a serious lack of good ol' fashioned Taako Time. What little alone time he had left was promptly snatched from his perfectly-manicured hands by the Bureau of Balance after his inoculation. Finding the time to pleasure oneself between training, avoiding work, and going on adventures with three inconsiderate dickheads is like trying to find a precious, golden needle in a comically large stack of hay.

But right now, if only for a moment, he has a guarantee that he won’t be interrupted- Magnus is sparring with Carey, which usually takes a couple of hours or more, Merle is away on one of his “secret missions”, which Taako interprets as weird plant sexy time, which he refuses to think about right now, and Pringles is chilling with Avi, getting lit, and will probably be rendered incapable of the basic skills it takes to get back to the dorm for a considerable amount of time. Taako knows not to look a gift horse of such value in the mouth.

So now’s his chance.

He lays back in his bunk, exhaling a long sigh. He has discarded his shirt on the floor, and now pushes his hand past the waistband of his skirt. He rubs at himself through his underwear, enticing himself to wetness before it's really play time.

The tips of his fingers trace gently over his slit, which has already started to dampen his briefs.

“This is gonna be so fuckin’ choice.” He murmurs, a faint heat in his face.

While his right hand teases, his left wanders up to his chest. It grazes over one of the scars left by his top surgery- the only blemishes Taako is proud of- before rubbing at his nipple. He groans softly at the pleasant sensation and pinches, earning a small buck from his hips. He grins. “Woah there, boy, we’re just gettin’ started!”

The hand down his skirt pulls his briefs to the side and dips into the soft wetness of his own folds. He moans- good god, it’s been entirely too long since he’s felt that.

He loops his thumbs on either side of the waistband of his skirt, raises his hips off the bed, then shimmies out of it and tosses it to the floor.

He continues to work at himself through his thin, cotton briefs in a methodical way; slide down the slit, back up, circle his dick with just enough pressure to keep it fun, and then back down. Meanwhile, his left hand works at his other nipple, rubbing and pinching with the finesse of an award-winning masseuse, sending shocks of pleasure through his body.

The heat in his groin has built up considerably now, and his underwear is thoroughly sticky from his arousal. Time to up the ante with a little thing Taako likes to call The Best Thing About Being An Elf, Besides Everything Else.

His hand traces up his neck, to the base of his ear.

A little-known fact about Elven anatomy is that, in some sub-races, the ears act as an erogenous zone. When massaged by an expert, they can be the used as excellent tools for a hot-as-fuck Elven orgasm.

He tugs gently at the gold hoop in his left ear and he sucks in a breath. The sensation floods through his body, pooling at his core. He feels himself quiver beneath his briefs.

He slides his fingers up his ear, tracing delicately around all of his piercings on the way. He can’t suppress a shiver at the wonderful tickle. He pinches the pointed tip of his left ear between his thumb and forefinger and squeezes, and oh hell yeah is that _good_. Another shuddering breath escapes his lips, which he then sucks in between his teeth and nibbles on.

He continues like that for a moment, teasing along his ear, building up a cloud of arousal in his lungs.

He hooks a finger around the crotch of his briefs and yanks them down to his mid-thigh; just enough that he can reach his now aching cock.

He lets out a wanton moan as he rubs at his swollen dick in earnest now, his other hand still pulling and teasing at his ears. He yanks on another golden hoop that’s been pierced through his cartilage and it stings and he bucks his hips up into his hand and he’s so _fucking wet-_

With a light stutter on his lips, he casts mage hand. The hand gives him a high-five.

With another muttered string of ancient words, the hand's fingers become slippery with lubricant.

“Love this part,” he murmurs, bringing his right hand up to once again play with his chest.

The mage hand tugs his underwear down his smooth legs and tosses them across the room. It wastes no time getting to Taako’s throbbing cunt.

The hand, glowing dim gold between his thighs, rubs up and down his slick vulva with two thick fingers. Taako’s back arches off the bed at the sensation of a hand that’s not his own. He chokes out a deep moan that the occupants of the next dorm can probably hear- but who cares about that when a warm, tingling finger is massaging your entrance?

The hand presses its middle finger into Taako’s almost obscenely wet vagina. He moans again, both hands at his chest now, rubbing and pinching at the over-sensitive buds there.

The hand pumps in and out of Taako at a fair pace; not slow enough to be unnoticeable, but not fast enough to hurt as it works him open. The finger in him crooks and rubs against his g-spot and it’s good enough to have Taako squirming, his hands clutching the sweaty sheets beneath him.

The hand adds a second finger and picks up its pace. “Oh, fuck-“ he slides his own hand down his abdomen and rubs feverishly at his neglected dick while the fingers in him scissor. The sting is nice as hell, and he arches once again, a dirty groan filling the air.

The hand retracts for a moment to allow Taako to switch positions.

He’s now propped up on his left elbow, his face buried in his pillow and his ass presented in the air like the finest and most erotic Candlenights present to have ever graced the moon. His right hand stays between his legs, still pawing at his swollen cock.

The hand, slick now with Taako’s own fluids _and_ lubricant, pushes back into him with a third finger, stretching him  to the brim oh so wonderfully. Taako now moans weakly with each panted breath. How could he have let himself go so long without this? He’s so sensitive from the months with no orgasm that it’s barely been eight minutes and he’s already crying out like he’s in heat!

His fingers are on either side of his dick, working up and down its short, swollen form, making him keen and curse. The hand shifts its angle slightly and pounds into Taako with a purpose, each thrust rubbing perfectly against the soft spot in his pussy. His legs shake like leaves in the wind and his arm gives out from under him, leaving him faceplanted in his plush goosefeather pillow, which will no doubt be covered in drool by the time he's done. That arm, no longer supporting his weight, shifts to grab and tug at his left ear. He all but screams from the combined pleasure of the ministrations on his ear and cock and the fingers wrecking him. 

He feels his wetness drip onto the bed, and the shame of his arousal just fuels him more.

“So close, so fucking close- come on, fuckin’- fuck me, oh God, come on!” The hand drives into him deeper and harder than ever before, wrecking his g-spot.

With a scream, he comes.

The intense, white-hot pleasure hits him like a train, sending him into shaking convulsions. With each wave of pleasure, he cries out hoarsely again, letting the whole damn moon and everyone below it know that he just had the best fucking orgasm  _ever._

He bonelessly, breathlessly rides out the waves of his orgasm. With a weak murmur, the hand inside him pulls out and dissipates, leaving him empty.

He pants to catch his breath. He notices the small puddle beneath his crotch and groans.

“Fuuuuuuck, that was hot. Shit.”

He rolls over onto his back and surveys his surroundings. Yep, still alone.

He draws his comforter up to his nose and lets out a sigh. He acknowledges how absolutely gross it is to lay in his sweat-and-cum drenched bed, but can’t bring himself to care like he usually would. Fuck, the moon could fall out of the sky and he probably wouldn’t care right now. Not after that killer masturbatory experience.

As he begins to drift off, he hears the door to his dorm open. It’s Magnus, sweating and out of breath from his sparring with Carey.

“Hey, Taako, wanna come to lunch with Carey and Killian and me? We’re getting Fantasy Panda Express!” He calls, and the offer is tantalizing, but…

“Nah,” Taako calls back. “Taako’s good right here.”


End file.
